Hardy's Angels
by BrownEyedDiVa09
Summary: Five Friends will do anything to become Legends.  To bad no one told them of the drama and heart ach it takes to get there…but let's not forget they have each other…they do don't they? Summery sucks! Story's batter!:
1. Chapter 1

AN: What they look like is not a chapter you can skip it if you want.

I do not own anything!

Summery: Five Friends will do anything to become Legends. To bad no one told them of the drama and heart ach it takes to get there. But lets not forget they have each other.

* * *

The leader 

Name: Faith Michelle Hardy

Age: 23 Hometown:

North Carolina

B-day: April 19'th

Height: 5'6

Weight: 128

Cup size: B S

kin color: Pail

Hair: Color Brunette with purple strict at the bottom

.Eyes: Brown/Green

Attitude: Can be a BITCH, Is proactive of her friends in brother's, But has a soft side

Fighting style: Like her big bro's she is a high flyer

Best friend's: Lilly Maria Davis, Jessica Ann Johnson, Emma Lee Tories, Randy Keith Orton

Will do anything and everything for her Big brother's. Is to trusting at time's.

Enemies: Ken Kennedy, Edge, Lita

Dress Style: Punkish with a side of girly! Precing's : Two set's on each ear, Two cartilage, belie button.

Tattoo's noun:

Crush: Doesn't have one doesn't want one.

Trainers: Her brother's

WWE Brand: RAW

* * *

Name Lily Maria Davis 

Age: 22

Home town: North Carolina

Height 5'8

Weight 130 B-day:

May 5'th

Cup size: D

Hair color: Black with red sticks in at the Bottom.

Eye color: Blue

Skin color: Tain

Attitude: Proactive, sweet, can be a little prissy.

Best friend's: Faith, Jessica, Jeff hardy, Charity

Dress style: Punkish/tom boy Piercing:

Two in each ear.

Tattoo's: noun

Fight style: Old school lita

Will rush out to help a friends out. Can get her self in a bite of trouble

.Crush: She's been in love with Jeff hardy's since she was in college.

Trainer: With the Hardy boy's

Brand: RAW

* * *

Name: Jessica Ann Johnson 

Age: 22

Home town: North Carolina

Weight: 131

Height: 4'11

Cup size C

Birthday : December 8th

Hair color: Red Eye's:

Brown Attitude: Sweet, feisty, proactive, taught, a fighter.

Best friends: Faith, And Lily Skin color: tan

Dress style: girly Fighting style: kind of like Mikkie James.

Trainer: Mikkie James.

Will help out a friend in need, is really caring in loving. Dos not trust guy's that well.

Crush: Doesn't like anyone.

WWE Brand: Smackdown!

* * *

Charity Lee Hewitt 

Age: 22

Home town: Dallas TX

Hair color: Black with green and light blue sticks in her hair

.Height: 5'9

Weight: 128

Cup size: C

Parsing: Has two set's of piercing in her both ear's Has both of her cartage's pierced, belie button priced.

Tattoo's: Has a broken heart on her ankle.

Attitude: Can be a Bitch, Care free, vary out going.

Best Friends: Lily, Jessica, Matt hardy

Skin color: Pail

Dress style: Gothic/punkish

Eye color: Brown

Trust's only her friends

Crush: She like's her best friend Matt hardy.

Trainer: Trish

WWE Brand: RAW

* * *

Emma Tories 

Age: 23

Home town: Canada

Hair color Dark brown

Black Eyes: Dark brown

Height: 5'10

Weight: 130

Cup size: C

Percings: Has three set's of piercing, has both of her cartages priced.

Is vary loving. But she only trust her best friend faith with everything. Loves to have as much fun as she can.

Brand in the WWE: ECW

Crush: Shannon

Best friends: Faith, Charity

* * *

AN: Just some background on how the girls are. In what they look like. Go on to the next chapter! Will be next! Hopefully you like all of them. :) 

Sara

xoxox


	2. Chapter 2 Moving, RAW live

_Ch: 1 _

_Rating: T for language._

_Summery: Five friends have just gotten the chance of a lifetime. They're here to shake up the women's division. And there IS no backing down._

_Pairings: someday Matt/Charity, Jeff/Lily, Emma/Shannon_

_People from the WWE that will be in the story: Hardy Boys, Randy Orton, John, Batista, Adam, Lita, Trish, Mickie, Melina, Torrie Wilson, Maria, Shannon, Gregory, CM Punk, Kane, the dead man himself, DX, and many more.. just cause you never know who will pop up._

_Also Lita and Trish never left the WWE._

_Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Only the OC's and the storylines are mine._

* * *

Faith and Lily's apartment; moving day 

Jeff was coming from Faith's bedroom with four boxes in his hands.

" Good god! Little sis do you REALLY need all these things?" he asked her with an annoyed look on his face. He was getting too old for this.

Faith rolled her eyes at her big brother. " Well Jeffie, if you mean do I need my clothes and shoes? Then yes I need those things. And don't even act like I asked you to help! That's all on Matt and Randy. You could have stayed home on your lazy ass," snapped Faith; it was that time of the month. And she HATED moving with a passion.

They heard laughing behind them which made the two siblings glare at whoever it was.

" Matthew Moore Hardy, you are so... not laughing at me," said Faith, glaring at her older brother.

Matt fought to keep a straight smile at seeing his little sister lay into Jeff for, what was it, the seventh time today. " So sorry, I couldn't help it," he told her.

Jeff mumbled about how he hated having a little sister and why couldn't he have just been an only child then went back to her room, where Randy came out with a few boxes of things as well.

" Man, this is a workout," he said putting the boxes down.

Faith gaped at her best friend. " Not you too; you're supposed to be on my side here," Faith told Randy, confusing him in the process, before walking back to her room to help out Jeff.

"What's her problem?!" asked a confused Randy, to whoever answered.

" Jeff was complaining about helping out," answered an amused Lily.

"Oh shit, she's not mad at me is she? Cause I didn't mean anything by that," asked a worried Randy.

"Nah, I'd say you're good," said Matt, looking down at his black painted fingernails, knowing his little sister was just blowing off steam. She did that to some people.

Faith came back in the room, giving Randy an apologetic smile.

" Alright, let's get your stuff in the moving van," Jeff said, coming back with what was left of her things. They seemed to have made up which please Matt.

* * *

Three weeks later, the girls had arrived at the WWE. They were all happy to see they were in some pretty good story lines. 

Faith, Lily, and Charity were going to be Hardy's Angels. They were to protect the Hardy Boys. The catch was the boys didn't know who they were.

Jessica was going to be dominating the women's division on Smackdown! with the help of Torrie Wilson.

Emma was going to be managing Shannon. She had a huge rivalry with Kelly Kelly.

The girls quickly made friends in the WWE. Faith was a different story. It wasn't her fault her brothers were the Hardy Boys. And being the little sister of the Hardy Boys had its problems. One being Adam and Amy. Oh, how she hated both with a passion! Anything they did to her brother, they did to her. You don't mess with Faith Hardy's brothers! No matter how much older they are than her. Also Ken Kennedy had been following her around all week. It could be that he was after Jeff's title. And that every time he ambushed Jeff, she was there to kick his ass! Of course, he didn't know that.

Right then, Charity and Emma walked in together.

" Hey girl! What's up?" asked Faith, lacing up her boots for her tag team match.

" Nothing much girl. You ready to kick Melina's ass tonight?" asked Emma, knowing full well Faith couldn't wait to get her hands on her.

Faith laughed at that. "Oh yeah! Been ready since that bitch pushed me in the hallway the first day I was here. God, I'm glad Candy is still the women's champion," commented Faith.

"No, the whole women's locker room is thrilled that she is," said Charity, laughing.

Emma nodded her head in agreement.

Faith looked down at her watch, realizing her interview with Maria was up next.

" Oh shit, I got to go. My interview is next. I'll catch you girls next time," aid Faith, rushing out of the locker room quickly.

* * *

Faith headed where Maria was waiting. 

Maria smiled brightly at her. " Hey hun!" she said, giving Faith a quick hug.

" Hey girly!" Faith smiled back at her.

" Ready?" asked Maria.

" Yes. How's my hair?" asked Faith. Hey she may not be girly, but a girl still has to look good.

" Looks good. In three, two, one," Maria smiled her famous smile to everyone.

" Hey everyone! Faith has just joined us. What are your thoughts going in the ring with the number one contender for the women's championship?"

Faith smiled. " I feel great! I got something Melina will never have. I grew up in this business, right alongside my brothers. I know it's my time to shine. So Melina, Candice, you better hold on to your title and your title match. " Cause Faith Hardy is here and she's ready to take it from you," Faith said with a smile with a smile on her face.

" Well, you heard it here. Look out girls!" said Maria.

* * *

_AN: Chapter was kind of short, sorry about that. I'll leave it here for now. Should I continue? Let me know, also fill free to R&R!_

_Next chapter: The Match! How will our girls do? Will they will? I don't even know yet!_

_Till next time_

_Sara._

_xoxox_


	3. Chapter 3 The match, backstage fun!

Ch: 2

Rating: T

Still Don't own anything. Or the songs in this ch. By Papa Roach! Yes it is RAW"S theme song. But it just fit Faith, to much so I had to make that her theme for the show.

Summery: The match is on! Will are girl's pull off the win for the first match in the WWE? Also some backstage fun! ;)

AN: Ch 1 and know this one has been fixed for typos! Enjoy!

know on with the story!

* * *

Faith walked down the hall to see Lily already waiting for her.

" Hey! Sweet interview tonight!" Lily told her.

" Oh! Thanks," said Faith.

They heard Beth's theme song play.

" This is it. Finally we get to shut them both up!" Lily told her.

" I don't know if this will shut Melina up. Nothing can do that one. If she screams after this, I'm going to knock her ass out," Faith told her.

" Please do! You'd do us all a favor," Lily told her.

" So.. what's with you and my brother?" asked Faith. She saw the way they looked at each other. It was obvious they both liked each other. Too bad they both didn't know it.

Lily looked at her, shocked. " What are you talking about? I don't like Jeff," Lily told her.

" I never said it was Jeff," Faith told her, laughing, " Oh! Look at the time; I've got to go!" Faith told her, walking through the curtain, leaving a blushing Lily behind her.

* * *

Faith's theme song started.

" And here's your opponent making her way to the ring. From North Carolina, Faith Hardy!" Lillian announced to the crowd.

_Listen up, turn it up and rock it out_

_Party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout_

_This is real, as real as it gets_

_I came to get down, to get some fucking respect_

_Taking it back to hardcore level_

_You better be ready, put your pedal to the metal_

_Taking it back to hardcore level_

_You better be ready, put your pedal to the metal_

_Go!_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_Whoa I'll never give up_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_Whoa I'll never give up_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

Faith came out with a smile on her face as catcalls, cheers, and boos came out from the sold out show.

_I want domination_

_I want your submission_

_I see you're not resisting_

_To this temptation_

_I've got one confession_

_A love deprivation_

_I've got a jet black heart_

_It'll all fucked up and it's falling apart_

She waved to the fans and shook some of their hands.

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_Whoa I'll never give up_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_Whoa I'll never give up_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

She smirked outside of the ring telling Melina to " bring it" which made Melina get pissed off. How Faith loved having the power! It was such a rush of energy.

_I've got another confession_

_I fell to temptation_

_And there is no question_

_There was some connection_

_I've got to follow my heart_

_No matter how far_

_I've gotta roll the dice_

_Never look back and never think twice_

Faith walked up the steel steps then bent through the ropes to get into the ring. She posed for the crowd. It was time to shut Melina's mouth up for good.

Faith's music faded out and Lily's blared across the arena.

_In the brightest hour of my darkest day_

_I realized what it wrong with me_

_Can't get over you, can't get through to you_

_It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start_

_Take these memories that are haunting me_

_Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors_

_He'll never forgive her.. he'll never forgive her.._

" And her tag team partner making it to the ring. All the way from North Carolina, Lily Davis!" Lillian announced to the crowd again.

Lily came with the same reopens as Faith. She too was ready to kick ass and take some names.

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_

_Sitting by a fire on a lonely night_

_Hanging over from another good time_

_With another girl.. little dirty girl_

_You should listen to this story of a life_

_You're my heroine; in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams_

_All these drugs all these women_

_I'm never forgiven.. this broken heart of mine_

Lily also glared at Melina and Beth. They both had to have been the biggest bitches in WWE!

Lily made it into the ring then posed for the fans.

Lily wanted to go first so that Faith could save her anger towards Melina for when they needed it. Beth stepped in the ring, ready to wrestle. The ref motioned for the bell and the match was off!

Beth and Lily walked around each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Beth went in for Lily, who blocked her. Faith was smiling and cheering at the apron for her best friend. Lily bounced off the ropes and gave Beth a clothesline, knocking Beth on her ass.

Lily then got on top of her and gave her some punches in the face. The ref got into Lily's face, telling her not to hit Beth in the face but Lily ignored it. Beth finally kicked her off, sending Lily flying into the post. Lily looked like she was in pain. Faith knew Lily was in trouble when she flew into it. Beth would take full advantage if Lily was injured.

Faith yelled, " Lils, get up!" But she didn't and Beth gave her a DDT off the post.

Beth then went for the cover. " 1.. 2.. Kick out at two!" yelled the ref. Beth looked annoyed by the kick out then kicked Lily in the stomach twice. Beth then decided to get Melina in the action. She tagged Melina into the match, pissing off Faith.

" Lily! Move! Come towards me! You can do it girl," screamed Faith.

Beth and Melina did a double suplex on Lily before the ref yelled at Beth to get out of the ring.

Melina smirked down at Lily; this was perfect. She could easily get to Faith now. She looked up towards Faith and waved at her mockingly.

" You going to come and save your friend?" Melina asked with a smile on her face. Faith glared back at her, then started clapping for Lily, trying to get her to get up. The fans soon followed in the clapping, getting Lily up and ready. Melina was too busy mocking Faith that she didn't know Lily was up and moving. Seeing this Lily did a " shhh" gesture to the fans then knocked Melina to the mat. She kicked Melina's sides much as Beth had done to her. Payback was a bitch; she was going to get it. With that in mind, Lily tagged in Faith, sending both girls into the ring. They gave Melina a double DDT; Melina landed flat on the mat.

Lily got out of the ring to her side. Faith flew off the ropes, giving Melina an elbow drop to the stomach. Faith then got on the ring post, ready to give her a shooting star press. Beth yelled for Melina to get up and moving but she didn't so Faith landed right on her. Faith went for the pin wasting no time.

"1.. 2.. 3!"

The ring bell rang, signaling the end of the match. Lily and Faith had won their first tag team match.

" Here are your winners.. Faith Hardy and Lily Davis!"

Faith's music started blaring across the arena again.

The girls hugged each other and posed for the crowd, getting on the ring posts. But before they got out, Melina and Beth had a mike in their hands.

" You two better celebrate while you can, because this is not over. This is just your lucky night! Because I want a rematch!" screamed Melina.

Faith rolled her eyes. Leave it to Melina to ruin their first win in the WWE.

" Yeah know Melina, green really isn't your color," Faith told her.

Melina screamed at her.

" Wow, Melina please, there are children here!" Faith told her, " But I'll tell you what. I know I have no problem kicking your ass again. Lils, do you?"

" Nope, let's do it!" Lily replied.

" See, so we'll give you a rematch. And if I win, I take your place for the number one contender for the women's championship," Faith challenged.

Melina thought about it but knew she'd win. " You're on, bitch!" she accepted, dropping the mike and leaving a very pissed Faith behind. She was stupid to give up her shot for the women's belt. Faith knew she had her work cut out for her. But with the help of Matt and Jeff, she'd do just fine.

* * *

Faith and Lily walked through the curtain to see Randy Orton and Dave Batista talking.

Lily couldn't help but giggle at what just happened in the ring. Leave it to Faith to do something as crazy as that.

" Lils, it's not that big of a deal," Faith told her, amused by the way Lily was acting.

" Oh, come off it! You know, I know.. hell, the whole women's locker room knows you can do things in the ring no other girls can," Lily told her best friend.

" That's not true. What about Amy?" asked Faith.

Lily had to hold back a laugh at that. " Amy is a good wrestler and was amazing. She was hardcore. But now there's new Divas and we have more to bring. Granted she paved the way for us, but now she's just Adam's eye candy! She's nothing you are! And you know it whether you wanna believe it or not," she told her best friend.

" Well, I won't lie about the whole Amy being Adam's eye candy! But still. Melina can get aggressive and dangerous when that happens. Plus she's a good cheat! We all know that," Faith responded.

" True but it's a rematch. Meaning it's you and me against Melina and Beth," Lily reminded her.

" Yeah, good point!" Faith remembered.

" Yo Faith! Over here!" Randy called her over.

" Hold on, I'm talking to one of the girls," Faith told him with a roll of her eyes.

Lily laughed at Faith and Randy. " No, it's cool. I need to meet Charity anyway. I promised we'd get ready for the club tonight. By the way, you are coming too, right?" asked Lily.

" I don't know. I think I might just get some sleep," Faith said, shocking herself and Lily.

" Who are you and what have you done with my Faith?" asked Lily with a shocked look on her face. Faith never turned down clubbing.

Faith laughed; " Nothing, I'm still me. Just wiped out."

" But there could be hot guys and dancing. Hot guys and dancing is ALWAYS fun," Lily told her, pouting slightly. It would be odd if she didn't come.

" Alright, I'll go. Jeez. What time?" asked Faith.

" Knew that would work! We're leaving after the main event. You should get over to Randy before he blows!" Lily told her.

" Ha. Yeah, I should. See you there!" Faith told her, walking over to Randy and Dave, who was now joined by John Cena. Faith hadn't met him yet, only seen him around.

" What do you need, Rando?" Faith asked him, knowing full well he hated that nickname.

Randy glared at her but two could play that game. " Nothing much, F. Just wanted to say good job on the match and are you going to the club tonight?"

Faith laughed at his come back. " Thanks, and of course. Well, actually Lils talked me into it," Faith said, noticing Dave and John watching her.

" Hey, I don't think we've met. I'm Faith Hardy," she told John.

" Yeah, I know who you are. I've been friends with your brothers and Randy for awhile. Kind of hard not to hear about you. I'm John Cena, by the way," John told her.

Faith gave Randy a look. " Oh really? And what has Mr. Orton told you about little ol me?"

Dave laughed, knowing what was coming.

" Nothing bad, if that's what you're asking," John looked amused.

" Good boy!" she told Randy, giving him a pat on his head.

" I'm 26, not 5, Faithie!" Randy told her, annoyed.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Faith teased back.

" Oh, can I get a ride from you? I don't even know where the club is at," asked Faith.

" I don't know; you just treated me like I was five. Is that any way to treat your best friend?" Randy asked her.

Faith pouted. " No fair! You know I love you and I'm just kidding. Right?"

" I don't know if that's a thing I know," Randy told her, making her and the guys laugh.

" Fine, I'll just go get a ride from Kennedy or something. I'm sure he'll take me!" Faith told him, walking away. But before she knew it, she was yanked backwards.

" Hell NO! You'd have to do something for that ride! And that's not happening. I'll see you at 10:30 and you better be ready," Randy told her.

Faith jumped on Randy, giving him a huge hug. Randy spun her around.

" Yay! Thanks so much. I'll be there, with bells on," Faith told him, bouncing away down the hall.

" Yeah, she's a Hardy all right!" John said, chuckling at what he just witnessed.

* * *

AN: Ok, I'll leave it there for now.

Next chapter: We'll be at the club and you'll meet all five girls. Sorry they weren't all mentioned, but they'll be there next chapter I promise.

Who do you guys think Faith should hook up with? I have no idea! Who could tame that wild girl? lol j/k

Also major thanks goes to my beta Gracie-mae. Thank you so much for your help!

Till next time

Sara


	4. Chapter 4 Club blue! part 1 of 2

Ch: 3 

Rating: T

Still don't own anything. I also don't own the club name, which is Club Blue!

Summary: A little clubbing never hurt anyone, right?

Pairings: Dave/Torrie, Randy/Candice, and a little Jeff/Lily action finally!

Now on with the chapter!

* * *

Faith finally made it to the women's locker room. Everyone was getting ready for the match. Candice, Mickie, Trish, and Torrie were all watching the matches on tv. 

" Who's up?" Faith asked whoever would answer.

" It's a tag team match. Edge and Randy versus Dave and John," answered Emma from her seat.

" Cool. Poor Rando, having to be stuck with Adam for another couple of weeks," Faith said, feeling sorry for her best friend.

Jessica walked out wearing a short black flowy skirt that came to mid thigh. Her shirt was a silver halter top that tied behind her back.

" Damn! Go Jess!" Faith told her, making all the Divas look at her.

Jessica blushed. " Thanks. Heard it took some convincing to come out tonight?" Jessica asked her.

" Only a little. It's not like the world has ended or anything," Faith told her.

" I don't know. It came pretty damn close if you had to be talked into it," Emma commented. She also looked like she was ready to go, just putting on make up for the night. Emma had her black hair in a high ponytail. She had on black leather pants with a black tank top and big combat boots to top it all off.

" Yeah, yeah," Faith responded, having to take a shower. She stopped before she went in. " If my cell goes off, tell Randy I'm getting ready. If it's my brothers, tell them I'll see them at the club. If not, I'll call them," he told Jessica, who had her cell.

" Sure thing, hun!" Jessica told her, putting on black boots.

Lily had just gotten out of the shower and was looking for something to wear.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, Faith was out of the shower.

She walked in to see most of the girls just watching the matches.

Lily was now in a white skirt and a red halter top with her hair pulled out of her face. She had on red earrings and red heels. Her make up looked awesome as well.

Faith grabbed her bag that had clothes in it.

* * *

Emma looked up to see Faith walking back in, looking sexy as hell. She had on a black miniskirt. Her top was black with white skulls on it. It showed off a little cleavage, but not too much that she'd get unwanted attention from Kennedy. Her hair was down and curly as always. But the purple at the bottom came out really nicely.

" Thanks. Not too slutty, right?" she asked Emma, who smiled a little.

" Nope, you look good."

" Is RAW over?" Faith wondered.

" Yep, been over for a little over five minutes," Jessica told her, " And no one called."

" You sure you don't want to go with us?" asked Charity, ready to party.

" Yeah, I'm sure. I haven't really gotten to hang out with Randy since I got here, so the car should be good for that," Faith told Charity.

" Well, in that case, we better go," Charity told the other girls, " We'll see you there."

" Yep!" Faith told her as the girls gathered their things and left.

Realizing she had ten minutes, Faith started on her make-up.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door. 

" Hang on, Orton!" Faith yelled through the door. She threw her make-up back in the bag then grabbed her purse and workout bag that had her clothes in it. With that done, she looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Happy with the way she looked, she opened the door to see Randy about to knock again. She was surprised to see him all dressed up.

" About time! What took you so long?" Randy asked her, taking her bag out of her hands.

" Sorry! I was doing my make-up and had to grab my stuff," she explained.

" Don't worry about it. Cena's riding with us, so is Candice," Randy told her.

" Oh," she said, a little disappointed. She wanted to talk to him alone. Randy quickly noticed.

" What?" he asked.

Faith gave him a smile. " It's nothing, don't worry about it," she told him.

" You sure?" he asked again.

" Yeah," was all she said before they got to Randy's car.

Candice and John were standing outside the car, waiting for them.

Candice smiled at them both. " Hey girly!" she said to Faith, giving her a quick hug.

" Sup!" Faith responded, getting a laugh from John.

Randy hit her upside her head. " How's my girl?" Randy asked Candice, pulling her into a huge hug.

" I'm good, babe!" she told him, giggling slightly.

Normally Faith would make a comment, but she didn't. Instead she and John both stood there like idiots when Randy and Candice started to make out.

" Well, that's just gross! Who wants to see this?" she told John, who nodded his head in agreement.

Both were getting annoyed that Randy and Candice didn't seem to be coming up for air anytime soon. Faith came up with an idea.

" Cena, what do you say me and you steal Randy here's car? I mean, who knows when these two will realize it's even gone?" Faith asked him with a smirk on her face.

John laughed at the look on her face. " Let's do it. What about keys?" John asked her, finding the youngest Hardy very enticing and fun.

" Oh, that's easy. I know how to hot wire a car," Faith told him with a grin on her face.

John looked at her, shocked. " Who taught you?"

" Have you not met Jeff? And there were a few boyfriends but we won't get into that one," she told him, laughing.

" True," John said.

" No way brat!" they heard another voice, sounding just as annoyed as they did.

" Hey! Am not! Butt face!" Faith replied to Randy, sticking her tongue out at him, which made everyone laugh.

" Slut!"

" Jerk!"

" Hoe bag!"

" Man whore!"

" Bitch!"

" Door knob!"

" Hey, he is not," Candice said, sticking up for her boyfriend.

" I don't know, Candy.." John told her.

" Dude! My side! Stay away from the dark side!" Randy told John, waving his hands in John's face as if to say he was the light.

With that said, John couldn't help it. " But the dark side's so hot," John told Randy with a grin on his face and a little sparkle in his blue eyes.

Randy gave him a look, which made John just shrug his shoulder.

" Can we just go to Club Blue already?" Candice asked them.

" Yeah! I want to dance!" Faith told them, hoping to get them moving. They were already late.

" Yes, let's get out of here," Randy told the girls. Candice got in the front and Faith in the back.

" Come on, Cena. Cool people in the back only!" Faith told him.

John looked at Randy, who gave him a look that said no hitting on the best friend while in the back seat.

" Think I'll live?" John asked jokingly.

" I don't know. Many have dared to what you have to go through. None have come back alive. Can you tell the tale? So good luck, man," Randy told him, getting in the car, leaving John to figure out what the hell Randy just told him, or what he was smoking?

* * *

AN: Ok, I'll leave it here. It's a two parter! Cause I realized how damn long this chapter was getting and I need to get ready for school. And as you had guessed or figured out, I'm going to hook Faith up with John. I wasn't sure at first about those two, but I can see it now. I can tell you that no one will hook up in this story fast. And as of right now, John and Faith are JUST friends until I decide they're ready! Lol So, till next time! Hope you liked it! 

Also MAJOR thanks goes to my beta for getting this back to me so damn fast! Thanks for everything girl. You rock! In I'm So glad you like this story so much! I know I'm having fun writing it. :)

Sara


	5. Chapter 5 Club Blue part 2 of 2

_Ch: 4_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Who said clubbing could be a bad thing?_

_Pairings: Dave/Torrie, Randy/Candice_

_Still don't own anything! Or the song in this chapter it belongs to Chingy!  
_

_Jeff looked up just in time to see his sister, Randy, Candice, and John walking over to them._

* * *

" What took you so long?" asked Jeff from where he was sitting. Most of their friends were already there: Jessica, Lily, Emma, Charity, Dave, Torrie, Paul, and Shawn. 

" Well, I would have been here sooner, but someone had to make out for three long minutes!" Faith answered, looking straight at Randy and Candice.

" Yeah, and someone had to teach Faith how to hotwire a car," Randy told Jeff, " I have to watch my baby's back now."

" Who taught MY baby sister how to hotwire a car?" asked Matt, looking at Jeff who looked proud of Faith.

" I did, dude! What happens if she gets into car trouble and the car can't start? Do you just our little sister sitting on the side of the road while some freak tries to " help her out?" Jeff asked with a grin on his face.

" Dude! That's why she has a call phone! And why would knowing how to hotwire a car help?" asked Matt, confused by Jeff's train of thought.

" Why wouldn't it?" asked Jeff, " That, my brother, is what you should ask yourself."

" Jeff, man, it's cool. If I had a little sister, I'd want her to know how to get out of a sticky situation," John told Jeff.

" Look, no sister of mine should know how to hotwire a car!" Matt told Jeff, obviously pissed off.

" Yeah and any sister of mine should know!" Jeff responded, sticking a finger in his face.

Lily couldn't help but giggle at Jeff; he was just too cute!

Randy now knew who Faith got that from. Jeff, y know, you've taught your sister a lot! Mostly jumping around, pointing, sticking your tongues out, as well as fingers. Oh, and let's not forget, the different color of hair," Randy told him, looking at Faith's purple ends.

" Hey! I like my purple ends!" Faith defended, pouting a little.

" Really? What color next?" asked Randy, knowing the colored ends wouldn't last long.

" I don't know. Dude, you can't just say I'm going to get this color next! You have to be in the mood. And try something crazy and new!" Faith explained to him as Jeff nodded his head in agreement.

Jeff faked cried out; " I'm just so proud," he told Randy with a wide grin.

" I'm going to get a drink and try to forget what my sister is wearing," Matt informed them, leaving the table.

" What's lodged up his ass?" asked Jeff.

The same damn stick that's lodged up Randy's," Faith answered him innocently, " Just screaming Help me, help me!" she continued.

" Ha, ha, ha! You're just so damn funny!" Randy told his best friend.

" I know!" Faith commented with a grin.

" Anyway, anybody want something that's non-alcoholic?" John asked them all.

" Yeah, I do! I want a coke!" Faith said.

" Alright, anyone else?" John asked one last time. The silence answered his question.

" Y know what? I'll go with you," Faith informed him.

" Sounds good!" John accepted.

" Well, we're going to go dance!" Charity told her.

" Yeah, join us when you're done," Jess said as she and Charity headed towards the dance floor.

" Hey Lils, wanna dance" asked Jeff, wanting to get up and move around.

Lily blushed a little, making all the girls smirk at her.

" Yes! I.. I mean.. sure," Lily told him, trying not to let Jeff know how happy she was he asked her.

" Aww, you two kids have fun now, but not too much," Charity teased both Jeff and Lily, making Faith roll her eyes.

" Oh, please, Care-bear! We all know you have a crush on Mattie!" Faith told her with a grin, making Charity go pale and turn bright red.

" Shut up!" Charity told her in a small voice.

" Oh good comeback!" Emma commented sarcastically, not bothering to smother her laughter.

" Let's go!" Charity told Jessica, who only nodded; she was also too busy laughing.

" Well, that was fun!" Faith announced.

" Alright, babygirl. Let;s go," John told her.

Faith blushed a little at the nickname but shrugged it off.

* * *

At the bar, John ordered two cokes from the bartender, who nodded and went to get their drinks. 

John turned to look at Faith, who noticed him staring.

" What?" Faith asked him.

John laughed at the look on her face. " You know, you're not how I thought you'd be," John informed her.

" Oh really? And how'd you think I'd be?" sked Faith, obviously interested in the answer.

" Don't really know. Just not as I pictured you. I see a lot of Jeff in you, is all," John told her.

Faith rolled her eyes a little; everyone told her that. " Yeah, well, when Jeff got fired for drugs and hit rock bottom, I was there," she told him sadly.

" How old were you?" John wondered.

" Eighteen. Right around the same time the whole Amy and Adam thing hit the roof," she told him, looking down at the coke that was placed in front of her.

" Wow, that sucks," he commented.

" Yeah, nobody knows this, but Matt and Jeff. Amy and I were really close, kind of like sisters even," she told him sadly, " When I found out, I was just as hurt as my brother was. She not only did that to Matt, but to our whole family."

" What about Adam? You were never like that?" John asked.

" No! Not like me and Randy are. I never really knew Adam, but after all of that happened, he always had something to say to me; still does to this day," Faith answered, sipping on her drink.

" Well, this sucks. I was supposed to get to know you," John said, locking eye contact with her.

Faith laughed. " About me? Ha! What about you? What's with the whole not drinking alcohol thing?" she asked him.

" Nothing really. I mean I drink, just not a lot. I don't need beer. I worked hard for my body, for my ability in the ring. And I don't need that type of stuff. What about you?" John asked.

" Kind of the same. Maybe one day I can tell you," Faith answered.

" Fair enough I guess. I'll be waiting," John said, giving her a smile.

Faith returned the smile, then heard whizzes coming from the dance floor.

" What the hell?" Faith wondered, looking around the dance floor.

" I don't know. Let's go check it out," John told her, getting some money for the drinks.

Faith started doing the same, but John beat her to it. She shot him an annoyed look.

" Let me! As a get to know you drink," John convinced her.

" Fine. I get it next time though!' Faith said with a laugh before heading to the dance floor just as Ching's " Right Thurr" came on.

_Uh, hey dirty (what?)_

_Look at that girl right there (oh)_

_She make me say_

_Ooh, ooh, (yeah) ooh, ooh, (hey) do what you do_

Faith coulden't help but laugh at what she saw; every single diva was on the dance floor as were their partners. Faith even saw Jeff and Lily dancing. Lily could dance to hip hop, but she surprised at her brother. He was rock all the way, but she was shocked to see how good they moved together. Before she knew it, she was dancing with Jessica, Charity, and Candice.

_I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)_

_Swish your hips when you're walkin, let down your hurr (let down your hurr)_

_I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)_

_Lick your lips when you're talkin, that make me stare_

Before she knew it, all four girls were dancing dirty. Not that the boys minded, minus Matt. Jeff was too busy with Lily to notice how his little sister was dancing.

_I like the way you look in them pants, see ya fine (fine)_

_Lil momma a quarter piece, she far from a dime (dime)_

_The type of girl that'll getcha up and go make you grind (grind)_

_I'm thinkin about snatchin her up, dirty, makin her mine_

_Look at her hips, (what?) look at her legs, ain't she stacked? (stacked)_

_I sure wouldn't mind hittin that from the back (back)_

_I like it when I touch it cuz she moan a lil bit_

_Jeans saggin so I can see her thong a lil bit_

_I know you grown a little bit, twenty years old, you legal_

_Don't trip off my people, just hop in the Regal_

_I swooped on her like an eagle swoopin down on its prey_

_I know you popular, but you gon be famous today_

Faith couldn't help but join in singing with the rest of the girls. She may not have been all into rap, but this was maybe one of the few songs she could stand. She didn't even notice she was quickly dancing with someone that was not one of her girls. She started to tell whoever had enough nerve to touch her to back off when his voice broke in.

" It's me. John," he told her, holding her in place.

She settled down and started to grind into him. " As long as you're not Kennedy or some other creep, we're cool," she told him with a little grin on her face.

The song continued and it wasn't long before all of them were dancing with someone. Dave and Torrie were dancing, as were Randy and Candice, Lily and Jeff, Matt and Charity, Emma with Shannon, and Jessica with some guy they didn't know.

Sadly, the song came to an end. Realizing the time was already one in the morning, they decided to leave.

" See ya at eight for training," Matt told his sister.

" I'll be there," she said, giving her eldest brother a hug, then giving Jeff one. But that became a bear hug quickly and they had trouble separating brother from sister.

" I'm so proud of you, Faithie!" Jeff whispered to her.

She smiled proudly at her brother. " Thanks!" she whispered back, more touched than anything. She was really lucky to have such amazing and loving brothers.

With that said, she left with Randy and the others. She had a single tear rolling down her face, but she quickly wiped it away to not let anyone see it. But one person did, he just didn't say anything to her.

* * *

_AN: K, and I'll leave y'all hanging for now. I wanted you all to see a different side of Faith. She's not always goofy and all smiles. It's just a way to make everyone not worry about her. Why do they worry? You'll find out soon. Why did she cry? What does she have to tell John? And who saw her wipe away the tear from her face? You'll find out soon. Also, her and Amy's friendship will come out a little in the past. You'll get to know why she's so hurt and hates Amy and Adam now. Hope y'all liked it!_

Till next time!

Sara


	6. Chapter 6 A day with the Hardy's

_Ch: 5_

_Still don't own anything sadly!_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Training with the Hardy boys!_

_Pairings: Dave/Torrie, Candice/Randy, Matt/Charity_

_Now on with the story!_

* * *

5:30 a.m. The alarm clock goes off in Faith and Lily's room. Faith groans as soon as she hears the annoying alarm going off. She looks over to see Lily still asleep. Faith grinned to herself; if she had to get up, so did Lils.

" Lily, time to get up," Faith told her softly, while rocking her back and forth really fast.

" No!" Lily yelled, covering her head in her pillow, pretending she didn't hear Faith.

Faith growled at that. " Dammit, Davis. If I have to get up at five in the god damn morning, so do you. Because, as I remember, you're my tag team partner!" Faith yelled at her.

" Nope!" Lily responded.

Faith smirked. Fine, two can play this little game. She had to have a long talk to her dear brother Jeffie this morning.

" Fine, I'll just tell have to tell Jeff the truth," Faith mentioned innocently, smiling the whole time.

With that said, Lily bolted up and stared at her best friend. " WHAT?! NO!.. Pssh, you don't know the truth!"Lily told her, blue eyes telling it all.

" Oh please! Like I didn't see you two last night. Not to mention all the times I've caught you checking him out," Faith said. It was just obvious; everyone, minus Jeff, had figured it out.

" You saw wrong. We were just dancing. And if anyone should talk, Missy, it should be you! I saw you and Mr. Cena last night as well," Lily commented with her own grin.

Faith grinned naughtily. " So what! And we're talking about you and my brother, not me and John. So stop trying to change the subject. I mean, is my brother just not good enough for you?"

" I never said that!" Lily told her, annoyed.

" So then you do like him?" Faith asked with a smile.

" Didn't say that either," Lily said, trying to save herself.

" But you just said.."

" STOP!" screamed Lily, " Yes! Ok, I like him! Are you happy now?!"

" No!" Faith told her.

" What?" Lily asked, pissed off a little.

" You need to get up! We have to meet my brothers soon. And I want my morning Starbucks, bitch. It's been a whole twelve hours since I last had one," Faith said, pouting.

Lily rolled her eyes, although Starbucks did sound really good.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Faith and Lily walked into the gym where they were supposed to meet Matt, Jeff, and Charity. However, they were shocked to see Matt's arm around Charity's shoulders. Faith was more shocked at her brother than she was at Charity.

" What I miss?" asked Faith, looking at the two.

Charity grinned, jumped up and dragged the girls off, leaving a confused Jeff and Matt, who was only hoping that she wouldn't tell his sister what they did last night.

" Oh my God! You guys wouldn't even believe if I told you," Charity started.

Faith looked at Lily, who looked at Charity.

" Oh, I think we'd believe you," said Faith. Lily nodded her head in agreement.

" Me and Matt had hot sex last night," Charity told them, smiling.

" Ew! GROSS! I'm going to puke, gouge my eyes out, and pretend I didn't just hear that," Faith over exaggerated, leaving to go to the girl's room.

" Go, you girl," she heard Lily tell her.

Faith left muttering to herself about wishing she was an only child right about now.

* * *

After Faith calmed down from being grossed out, they got started.

"Ok, we're going to start with 100 crunches, 200 laps around the gym, 80 squats, 100 leg curls, 200 bench presses, 100 inline, 100 lat pull ups, then 20 more crunches," Jeff told them, holding a whistle in his hand.

" ..And then what?" Faith asked.

" Well sis, I'm glad you asked. And then we have fun, Faithie!" Jeff answered, blowing his whistle and like that, the girls were off.

Faith ran off wondering if this was a good idea after all. Her brothers training her? Might be the death of her, she just knew it.

Three long hours later, all three girls were lying down, being tired and sore.

" Oh, suck it up girls. This is nothing compared to what we have to do," Matt said.

" Yeah!" seconded Randy.

Faith looked annoyed; " When did you get here?" she questioned Randy.

" I've been here for about 40 minutes. I wanted to see how well you girls were holding up on your own," Randy explained.

" Oh!" was all Faith said, then noticed that John, Dave, and Paul were with him as well.

" Anyway. Lily, Faith, you're with me," Jeff assigned.

" Charity, you're with Matt. But if I see you two making out, I'll switch you out with either Faith or Lily," Jeff threatened, seeing Charity grinning at her boyfriend.

Charity's eyes widened. " I'll be good, I promise."

Faith stifled her laughter; Charity? Good? Ha!

" Good. Now, let's get training," Jeff said, blowing his whistle again.

Faith shook her head; who decided giving Jeff a whistle was a good idea? Lily thought it was cute, though and giggled to herself, throwing a small smile Faith's way.

John was designated the referee as Faith was going to start against Jeff, then Lily. They played rock, paper, scissors for it after all.

Faith and Jeff started off with a lock up as soon as John gave them the go. After being in the lock up for a few minutes, Jeff broke it, quickly going for a Russian foot sweep. Faith blocked it by moving out of his way. She bounced off the ropes and delivered a clothesline, following it up with a senton with a flip in it. Jeff recovered quickly though, and started blocking everything she gave him. She soon shoved him into the ropes, giving him a roundhouse kick when he came at her, knocking him flat on his ass. She climbed to the top ring post, giving him a perfect moonsault. Quickly, she pinned him and waited for the count.

John counted fast. " 1.. 2.. 3! And here's your winner, Faith Hardy," John said, holding up her arm in victory.

Faith helped her brother to his feet.

" I just want you to know, I let you win," Jeff said.

With that said, Faith messed his hair up. " Whatever you say! I still beat you, the oh so great Jeff Hardy!" Faith told him, grinning.

* * *

Two hours later, it was now one in the afternoon. The girls were hungry and ready for some food.

" Can we eat yet?" Charity asked for the tenth time in the last five minutes.

" Yeah, let's go!" Matt told her. With that, the girls ran off.

" Well, that was interesting. Just say " food" and they go running," commented Jeff.

" I thought that was supposed to be us?" Matt asked with a smile on his face.

" Dude, do us all a favor and wipe that " I just got laid" smile off your face," Jeff told him, obviously annoyed.

" Jeff!" Matt yelled, looking around to see if anyone heard his younger idiotic brother. Seeing the guys giving him a thumbs up gave Matt his answered.

" What! You know it's true!" Jeff said.

And two hours later, they decided to call it a day. It was 3 o'clock anyway.

Jeff decided Faith would hold her own against Melina on Monday. Lily was a little weaker, but Jeff could work on her with that. He had no problem doing that, he thought to himself with a grin. Matt was happy with Charity's work in the ring. All in all, it was a good day.

Faith decided now she couldn't wait for Monday. And it couldn't come any slower.

* * *

_AN: That's all for now. How'd you like that? Bet you guys didn't see Charity and Matt doing the dirty that fast! And we touched on the Lily and Jeff crush. Aww, so cute! I love them together._

_I hope you all liked the girls. Jessica and Emma will be in the next chapter. It's hard getting everyone in one chapter sometimes. But next time, they'll be there._

_Next time: Girls day out! Shopping, guy talk, and Starbucks. What could beat the perfect day?_


	7. Chapter 7 Shopping turns to hell

_Ch: 6_

_Rating: T_

_Pairings: Charity/Matt, mention of Emma/Shannon_

_Summary: Girls day out!_

_I still don't own anything._

_AN: Thanks for all of your support. I'll try to put more of your favorite Superstars in more. Sorry if I haven't._

_Now onto the story. Enjoy!_

* * *

Faith and Lily were on their way to meet with the rest of the girls at the mall. They decided shopping would be fun plus they could talk. Also, Faith and Lily's big match was on Monday. They were all excited to see that match. Faith had just pulled into the mall's parking lot when her cell went off. 

" There's no way they're all here," Faith commented, getting her cell out. She saw a number she didn't recognize on there. " What the fuck? Who's calling me?" Faith asked. Lily just stared at her.

" Hello?" Faith asked whoever was on the other end.

" Hey, it's Cena," John answered.

Faith parked her car, looking shocked. " Oh hey, what's up?" Faith wondered.

" Nothing much. I'm calling you to let you know that we're going to have a storyline together in three weeks," John commented.

" Oh really? Cool. Do you have the script?" Faith asked.

" Yeah, when you get back from the mall, we can look at it."

" Ok. Sounds good. Do you want to meet somewhere?" Faith asked.

" Yeah, sure. How about we go grab some food then take it back to the hotel, go over the script together?" John told her.

" Sounds like a plan. I'll call you when I get back," Faith said, shutting off the car's engine and taking off her seat belt.

" Alright. Bye!" John said, hanging up his cell as Faith did the same thing.

" Who was that?" Lily asked her friend.

" John," she answered simply.

" John who?" Lily asked with a smirk on her face. Payback was a bitch and there was no way that Faith didn't have feelings for him.

" Cena," Faith answered, getting out of her black mustang.

" Really now," Lily commented, grinning.

" Shut it, will you? Me and Cena are just friends," Faith said, which was true. _Yeah right, Hardy, you keep telling yourself that, she told herself._

" Oh ok," Lily told her as they made their way to were Jessica, Charity, and Emma were waiting.

Faith was happy to see them all. It took the questioning off her for a while.

" Hey Jess, Emma, Charity," Faith greeted them all.

A series of hi's came from them all.

" So we ready to shop till we drop?" asked Jessica.

" Hell yeah we are," Charity answered for all of them.

" Cool, cause I've always wanted to say that," Jessica informed all the girls.

" So let's get to it then," said Emma.

" Yeah, but first I need my good friend, Mr. Starbucks," Faith told them, grinning like a little girl in a candy store.

" First stop, Starbucks," Emma said, laughing at her friend, who jumped on her and hugged her.

" Thanks Em," Faith told her giddily.

" Then we shop till we drop!" Jessica told them.

* * *

Three hours later, the girls had shopped at nearly every store, getting tons of clothes. They decided they'd hit Victoria Secret last. 

All the girls were trying to decide what they wanted for lunch. Jessica and Faith decided on McDonald's. Emma and Charity on Taco Bell. Lily picked Subway.

Ten minutes later, they all met back at their seats.

" So Lils, are you ever gonna hit that?" Charity asked her with a smirk on her face.

" Charity, please! I'm trying to eat. I really don't need to know both of my brothers are getting it on," Faith informed her.

" Wow, I'm no.." Lily started, blushing.

" Ok, this time in English please?" asked Jessica.

" I'm not.." Lily told them.

" We know that, hun. We're asking when are you going to go for Jeff?" Emma asked her.

" Y know, I could always talk to Jeff for you," Faith offered.

" What? No! I do not need my friends helping me get a date!" Lily said.

" Uh, yeah, hun, ya do," Charity told her, taking a bite out of her taco.

" Ok, well, let's not just talk about me here. What about Emma and Shannon?" Lily asked Emma, who turned pink herself.

" What about us?" Emma wondered, " We have no problem admitting we like each other, unlike you and Jeff. I mean, do you know how disturbing it is, watching you two undress each other with your eyes?"

" Yeah! Not pretty!" Faith agreed.

" We do not," Lily defended herself and Jeff.

" Oh please, sweetie. We see it all the time!" Jessica told her, rolling her eyes at her naОve friend.

" Oh and before I forget, Jess. Shannon and I are getting traded to Smackdown from ECW," Emma told the redhead.

" What about me? You just gonna leave me?" Charity asked, pouting slightly.

" Yep! Hurts huh?" Emma answered, laughing.

" Yes. Yes it does," Charity told her.

" Oh well, I'm sure Matt will have no problem " helping" you feel better," Emma said suggestively.

" Ew! No more talking!" exclaimed Faith, putting her hands over her ears to drown out all the talking.

" Sorry!" Emma said to her.

" I'm not," Charity stuck her tongue out at Faith, who threw a fry back at her.

" I hate her," Faith told her jokingly.

" Why did John call this morning?" Lily asked, changing the subject.

" Oh, we have a storyline together and he wants to go over it," Faith said like it was no big deal.

" Tonight?" asked Lily, knowing it would drive her friend crazy. She hated being questioned.

" Yep, when we get done shopping and I can take a shower," Faith answered.

" What kind of storyline?" asked Emma.

" I don't know, he didn't say" Faith told her.

" Would you date him?" Jessica suddenly asked.

" What?!" Faith nearly choked on a fry, then answered honestly, " I don't really know. Maybe."

" Why maybe?" Charity wondered.

" What are the chances he'd want me? I'm not a Torrie Wilson or Maria. I'm the girl next door. The one that's always friends with the hot guy, nothing more. It's always been like that; why would it change now? Plus, have you met my brother Matt?" Faith ranted. It was true, the eldest Hardy was overly protective over his sister.

" So what if you're not a Torrie or Maria. You're Faith freaking Hardy, for Christ's sake! And the girl next door always gets the hottie! Plus, I've seen the way that man looks at you," Charity told her.

Faith had to smile at that. " Really?"

" Really really," Charity answered.

* * *

Right then, a voice interrupted them. " Well, well, look at what we have here, girls. Aww, this is so sweet," Melina said. She was joined by Jillian and Beth. 

" Having fun?" Melina asked with a smile on her face. This could be so much fun.

" We were till you got here," Emma told her.

" Oh can it, Shannon Whore. No one asked you," Jillian butted in.

" Fuck you, Barbie! At least I can get a man, unlike you, you fucking cow," Emma told her, pissed off. Jillian was so lucky they were in a public place or Emma would've kicked her blonde ass all the way back to her hometown.

Jillian rolled her eyes. " Oh, I'm so scared," Jillian mocked her.

" I would be if I were you," Emma told her, getting into her face.

" Anyways, Faith, I believe I was talking to you. What was I going to say again.. Oh yes! You think just because you beat me last time, you'll do it again? I'd think again if I were you. Johnny's been training me and he's way better than your trailer trash brother!" Melina told her, knowing it would piss off the normally cool Faith off.

Faith's eyes were blazing; Melina almost took a step back. " I pinned you. 1, 2, 3. And I'll do it again. And as for your " boyfriend" training you, Jeff and Matt both took time off to help me. We trained all damn week, bitch! If you think you're going to win, you better think again. I got this and you know it. Why else would you come out of your way," Faith said, getting in her face.

Melina glared at her. " Look, bitch, if I were you, I'd pull out of the match, cause after this little match between us, you're going to need to watch your back," Melina told Faith.

" Yeah, and you should stop spending so much time on yours," Faith hissed at her.

" Is there a problem here?" a voice asked.

Melina and Faith were both shocked to see Amy there.

" Nope, no problem at all. Just telling this little whore what her place was here," Melina said with a grin. She knew full well that these two women didn't get along.

" Really, you were? I told Faith last night she'd win and I'm starting to believe that," Amy told Melina, " And if I were you, I'd back off my friend."

Faith looked shocked as Amy got in Melina's face.

" This isn't over!" Melina informed Faith.

" Oh yes it is. After Faith beats your ass again, it will be. If I see you near her again, she will be the less of your worries," Amy told her with a smirk. Truth was, she really missed Faith and wanted to patch things up with her once-was friend. Now that she was in the WWE and on RAW, maybe that could happen.

With that said, Melina walked off with her friends, pissed off and embarrassed.

Faith looked at Amy, who smiled.

" Why?" asked Faith.

" Cause I miss you and I hate Melina. There's only one bitch in the WWE and that's me," Amy told her.

" Thank you," Faith gave her a smile. Who knew, maybe they could be friends after all.

" Anytime Faithie," Amy told her, walking away.

" Well, that was interesting," commented Charity.

" You can say that again," Jessica seconded.

" Y'all, let's get back to shopping. Faith, Starbucks is calling you. A nice Mocha Frappacino," said Lily, knowing that would perk her friend right up.

" Let's get one when we leave. Let's get back to shopping," Faith told her and they were off.

Lily couldn't help but think they were losing her again.

* * *

_AN: Alright, that's it for now, till next time. Why would they lose her? Also, what about Jeff and Lily? Will they ever go on a date? Yes in the next chapter! In yes the comment from Faith, did come from that 70's show for anyone who knows that show. I loved that line in saw Faith saying it so I barrowd it lol. Yes! In the next chapter_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ch: 7_

_Rating: T_

_I don't own anything._

_Pairings: Randy/Candice, Dave/Torrie, Emma/Shannon, Charity/Matt, Lily/Jeff, Jessica/Cody Rhodes, someday John/Faith_

_Summary: Can old friends make up or is there too much hurt and betrayal between them? Jeff asks Lily on a date, only she doesn't know it's a date. And Faith almost forgets about meeting John. All in the same chapter! Also, it's Lily and Faith's tag team match versus Melina and Beth; will they win? Find it all in this chapter._

_Italics are thoughts._

_It's a star packed chapter, so enjoy!_

* * *

Faith had just gotten in her hotel room. Lily went with Jessica and Emma to the movies where they were going to meet Shannon and Jeff. Jeff was bringing another friend. 

Faith decided to go back to the hotel and take a nice long bubble bath. She needed it after the day she had.

_Ok, I can. I am a Hardy after all but that's why. I mean, why does Amy want to be friends again? Granted we were like sisters but there's been so much name calling back and forth over the last three years.. I don't know if we could move past that. Although maybe we could; I just hope Matt can understand._ Faith thought as she made her way to her hotel room.

Faith walked in the bathroom which had a huge tub in it. She got out the bubbles for the bubble bath. Ready to relax for the rest of the night, she quickly got out of her clothes and into the bathtub.

Thirty minutes later, she could hear her cell phone going off next to her. She groaned and flipped it open.

" Yes?" Faith answered a little annoyed.

" Everything ok?" a male voice asked in concern.

Faith's eyes snapped open, realizing she'd forgot something. " John?" she asked.

" Yeah. Who'd you think it was?" John wondered.

" Sorry, I.. long day!" Faith explained.

" It's cool. Shopping can be death, I understand," John told her jokingly.

Faith laughed at his comment. " No, the shopping rocked! It's just stuff happened while we were there," she said.

" Oh. Well, do you still want to meet? I mean, it's already seven, y' know. We can forget about it and do it some other time if you're not up to it," John silently hoped she'd come still.

" It's only seven. Besides, I should get out of this hotel room for a while. I'm in the mood for some Chinese food. There was a place right down the road; if you want, I could go pick something up and meet you?" Faith offered.

" Sounds good, but how about I meet you down in the lobby in twenty minutes?" John asked with a smile on his face; he missed the tiny brunette, only he'd never admit that aloud to anyone.

" I'll be there," Faith told him, praying he wouldn't hear her getting out of the tub.

" Alright, cool. Were you in the bath?" John asked, his smile widening. He heard moving water more than once and had figured it out, but wanted to hear it from her.

" Maybe.. ok, yes. Bye now," Faith told him, flipping her phone closed. Well, that was embarrassing.

Faith quickly got out of the tub and grabbed the towel from the rack. Realizing she had ten minutes to find something sexy but still didn't look like she was trying, she ran to her closet. Faith's eyes widened; this was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

John and Randy's Hotel Room

Randy came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. " Who were you talking to?" Randy asked him, getting some clothes.

" Faith," John answered, knowing what would come next.

Randy raised an eyebrow at that. " Really? What about?"

" Our storyline; we're meeting to go over it," John explained, not making a big deal out of it. Taking off his shirt, he went to his closet to find a different jersey.

" Storyline? What kind?" Randy kept with his questioning.

" Oh, she helps me go against you and Mr. McMahon. Nothing romantic, if that's what you're thinking."

" Do you know if it changes?" Randy wondered.

" Nope. Guess we'll find out," John said.

" Do you like her?" Randy asked bluntly, already knowing the answer.

" I don't know. I just met her."

" So? Either you do or you don't and seeing how you're not denying it, I think I know. Just know that girl is like a little sister to me. I'd do anything for her and if you hurt her, I'll kill you," Randy told him seriously.

John was surprised by his friend's words. " Randy, I can assure you I would never hurt her."

" Good. Just know if you do, you'll have to deal with a lot of people," Randy countered.

" Got it. Are you going to be here?" John asked his best friend, changing the subject.

" Nah, dude. I got a date with Candice. Don't wait up either," Randy told him, going back in the bathroom.

John laughed at that, deciding he should head down to the lobby.

Faith found a red lacy tank top and a black tank top that had punk red skulls on them then grabbed some ripped up light blue jeans. Some black Chucks and black hoop earrings finished the look. Her hair was still wet from her bath, so she put it up in a high ponytail, leaving her bangs out. She did her makeup then looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled, liking what she saw.

" Man, I look girly," Faith said to herself before grabbing her purse and call. She wrote Lily a note telling her she was meeting up with John before leaving the hotel room with butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

The Movies 7:15 p.m. 

Emma, Lily, and Jessica were all waiting for their guys to get there.

" Are you sure I look ok?" Lily asked for the third time.

Emma had to chuckle at the redhead. " You look hot, don't worry. Jeff will want to eat you up," Emma told her, which was true; Lily had borrowed some of Emma's clothes.

Lily had on a black skirt with a black backless halter top with white spots on it. Black hooker boots, as Jessica called them, finished her outfit.

" Oh, hey, look. It's Jeff and Shannon. Oh my God, he's the guy from the club," Jessica said with a tiny smile on her face.

" Wow, that is him. He's new, right? What's his name?" Emma asked Jessica.

" Yeah, he's on RAW," Jessica answered, thinking maybe this night was going to get better.

With that said, the guys walked up to them.

" Hey babe," Shannon greeted Emma, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Emma pulled away with a dreamy smile on her lips. " Hey yourself," she told Shannon, taking his hand in her hers.

She smirked when she saw Jeff and Lily talking about something.

" You look good tonight," Jeff told Lily with a smile.

Lily blushed. " Thanks. You do too," Lily said.

" Uh, Jeff, Shannon? Anyone gonna introduce me to this very lovely lady or do we have to stand here while you check out your girls?" the mystery guy asked.

Shannon rolled his eyes at his new friend. " Cody, this is Jessica. Jessica, this is Cody Rhodes. You were dancing with her just two nights ago dude," he explained to him like he was a child.

" No, really?" Cody said sarcastically.

" Emma, control your man," Jessica playfully warned her friend.

Emma looked at her like she was nuts. " No can do; this is too much fun to watch. Please continue," she told Shannon with a smile.

" Guys, can we just go watch the movie?" Jeff cut in.

" Oh yeah, that's why we're here," Shannon remembered.

" I told you we were going to the movie. It was your idea to come," Emma told him.

" What can I say? I've hit myself on the head too many times," Shannon told his girl.

" That explains so much. Next time bro, just come find me and I'll hit you over the head with a chair," Cody told him with a smile on his face.

" Alright bro. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Shannon said mockingly.

" I just said I would," Cody told him, annoyed.

" Hey! Move! Now!" Jeff yelled at them both.

" I don't think we'll be seeing the movie," Lily told him, watching the guys argue about who was going to hit who with a chair.

" I think you're right. C'mon, we'll go see the movie," Jeff offered.

" Sounds better than watching this pointless fight," Lily agreed and they left.

" So, how long will this last?" Jessica asked Emma, seeing Lily and Jeff leave.

" Oh, who knows. What do you say we leave too? They'll figure it out," Emma said.

" Let's go," Jessica agreed and they left. Cody and Shannon were still yelling at each other.

Emma just shook her head.

" It's ok. You can't help who you love," Jessica told her, referring to Shannon.

" Shut it!" Emma glared, which made Jessica giggle.

* * *

The Hotel Lobby 7:30 p.m. 

Faith got to the lobby first. She was about to call John on his cell when she saw him coming towards her.

Faith smiled at him.

" Sorry I'm late," John apologized.

" It's ok. I've only been here for a little while anyway," Faith said.

" Alright, well, let's go get some food."

" Thank God, I'm starving," Faith told him.

John laughed at the tiny brunette. " Let's go then."

" Chinese food, here we come. My car or yours?" she asked him while they walked out of the hotel.

" Mine is fine," John answered as they walked to his car.

Twenty minutes afterwards, they got their food and were back in the hotel. They decided to go to his hotel room instead of hers. Faith didn't argue; she figured it'd be better since if Lily walked in, she'd most likely say or do something.

" So, in the middle of yours and Randy's feud, it becomes Mr. McMahon and Coach, right?" Faith recapped.

" Yup. You befriend me, which Randy sees and gets you in a match against the Great Khali. I come to your rescue and he pops up on the screen, saying he's been watching us for a long time and he made his move when we were too busy to notice," John told her.

" What?! Why do I have to get the vice grip?" Faith asked him; she hated being the damsel in distress.

" So I can save you," John answered.

" Fine. But he better not mess up my hair," Faith told him, pouting slightly.

" Don't worry. I'll try to get in there before your hair gets fucked up," John promised.

" You better, mister!"

" Oh really? Or you'll what?" John taunted her, a smile on his face. He made eye contact with her.

" Or I'll.. I'll do this," Faith told him, kissing him softly on the lips. She was about to pull away when he pulled her closer to him, his hands resting at her waist. The kiss quickly become hot and heavy as John massaged his tongue with Faith's.

* * *

The Movies 9:15 p.m. 

Somehow during the movie, Jeff and Lily were holding hands. It may have been because they were sitting next to Emma and Shannon, who were making out during most of the movie. Cody and Jessica were talking and giggling softly as well.

The movie got out.

" Lily, I can give you a ride if you want," Jeff offered.

" Yeah, that'd be good. Emma, Jess, you cool with that?" Lily asked her friends.

" Yeah, I'm going back with Shannon to his place," Emma told her.

" Cody and I are going to get a drink down the road," Jessica answered.

" Ok. Well, I'll see you guys at RAW," Lily told her friends.

" Yeah. Bye girly! Have fun!" Jessica told her, giving her a wink.

" Yeah, go for it," Emma told her, " It's now or never."

Lily just laughed, but boy, she knew that already.

* * *

In Jeff's Car

" Did you like the movie?" Jeff wondered.

" Yeah, it was good. I could have done without Emma and Shannon going at it right next to us. Or Jessica giggling at whatever stupid joke Cody was telling her, but I liked it," Lily told him.

" I'm used to it by now," Jeff commented.

" What, Shannon and Emma making out? " Lily asked.

" Well, yeah, but I wasn't talking about that," Jeff told her.

" Oh. Then what?"

" Just something my sister told me," Jeff said.

Lily looked a little scared. " What'd she say?"

" Oh, you know, all those cracks she says about us hooking up, getting married, jokes like that," Jeff explained to her, making her blush.

" That girl's got a crazy imagination."

" That's true. She gets it from me, though. No, I'm starting to believe her. I only came out because you were here," Jeff admitted.

Lily laughed nervously. " Are you serious?"

" Why wouldn't I?" Jeff wondered seriously.

" Oh, I don't know. I mean, I've had a crush on you since high school. You're my best friend's big brother who didn't treat me like I was five."

" That's because you weren't five," Jeff told her, laughing slightly.

" So, what was tonight?" Lily asked him bravely.

" Promise you won't hit me?" Jeff asked her.

She nodded.

" A date. Only I didn't know how to tell you or if you wanted it to be," Jeff told her.

Lily laughed; Jeff really was too cute for words sometimes. " So, I was on a date the whole time and you never told me?"

" Yup."

Lily hit him on the shoulder.

" Ow! What was that for?" Jeff asked, rubbing where she'd hit him.

" You could have told me," she said, giggling.

" Sorry. How about Friday night after Smackdown, we go on a real date? Y'know, one that you know is a date?" he offered nervously.

" I'd like that," Lily accepted.

" Good. I was hoping you'd say that. Now Faith just has to find someone and all the Hardy siblings will be dating."

* * *

Next day 

Lily was going crazy. She was at the arena for RAW and there was no Faith. She saw Jeff, Shannon, Matt, Paul, Dave, Shawn, Randy, Candice, and Torrie sitting together.

" Guys, have you seen Faith? She never came home last night," Lily asked them all.

" No. She might still be with John still," Randy spoke up.

" John who? " asked Matt, instantly going into protective mode.

" Cena. You know, the WWE Champ," Randy said before talking to Lily, " Here, I'll call her."

Faith and John were walking into the arena when her cell went off.

Faith checked to see who it was before answering it. " What does Rando want?" she asked John, who shrugged.

" What?" she answered the call.

" Well, you're still alive! And is that how you answer your cell?" Randy asked.

" Why wouldn't I be? And yeah, it is," Faith replied; John looked at her funny.

" Because Lily's freaking out that you never came home last night. Have hot sex with my best friend last night?" Randy asked her jokingly.

" How'd ya know?" Faith wondered.

" WHAT!"

" Kidding! No, there was no sex on my end; how about you?" Faith asked. John laughed; he knew what Randy asked her. Not that he wouldn't have wanted to..

" Oh you know it," Randy replied.

" Who's Faith having sex with?" asked Dave.

" No one," Randy assured him.

" Better not be," muttered Matt.

Jeff rolled his eyes at his older brother. Faith was 23 after all, not 3. Not that you could tell the eldest Hardy something as crazy as that.

" Well, your match is up next. You better be ready," Randy continued his conversation with Faith.

" I am. Tell Lily I'm right here," Faith said as they walked up. She smiled, seeing everyone.

" Lils, I'm alive!" she laughed.

Faith was already dressed, ready to go for her match. She had on black pants that had hot pink skulls on them with a matching top that cut off and showed off way more cleavage than she ever knew she had. Her wrestling attire was on as well. Her hair was down and curled to frame her face. She had on gloves that matched her clothes as well. She looked good and ready to beat Melina.

" Good, cause like Randy said, we're next. And I want details," Lily told, " Hi Cena."

" Sup?" John greeted her with a knowing smile.

" I'll see you later," Faith told him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving with a shocked Lily.

That left John with shocked superstars and a pissed off older brother.

" So.. Cena.." Matt started, but was cut off by Charity kissing him.

" She comes in handy," Jeff told everyone, " If only she was around when we were younger."

" Coming down, both hailing from North Carolina, the team of Faith Hardy and Lily Davis!" Lillian announced them.

Faith was jumping around and shaking hands with the fans as she went past them. Lily waved and blew kissed to the crowd. They came down the ramp together, getting in the ring and posing on the ring posts for the crowd.

Before Faith jumped down, she glared and pointed at Melina.

Lily and Beth started things off. Lily got in control early, laying Beth out with a back-kick before climbing to the top rope. Melina interfered, sending Lily to the canvas. Beth dragged Lily by the hair to make the tag to Melina. Once Melina was in, she delivered a scissors kick to Lily. Lily struggled to get the tag, but finally got it. Faith got in, immediately giving a clothesline to Melina before giving her a back body drop. Following up by a Northern Lights suplex, Faith goes for the pen. She got a two count before Beth interrupted the pin.

Melina gave the tag to Beth, but Faith nails her with an Unprettier. Faith got the pin and the 1, 2, 3.

" Here are your winners! Lily Davis and the new number one contender for the women's championship, Faith Hardy!" Lillian told the crowd, making them cheer loudly.

Faith and Lily hugged in the ring, then posed until Candice popped up on the screen.

: Faith!" they hear Candice say with a warm smile on her face.

Faith was given a microphone, returning Candice's smile with one of her own. " Hey Candy! Guess what?" Faith asked her with a slight laugh.

Candice laughed at that. " You did good tonight, girl. I'm looking forward to competing against you at No Mercy," Candice told her which surprised the crowd as well as the commentaries, " But you should know I make no plans on letting go of my women's championship!"

" As well you should. You wouldn't be the women's champ if you just gave up. I'm also looking forward to No Marcy. Even if you win or I win, we can both agree it would be in better hands then back with Melina," Faith told her.

" I agree! See you at No Mercy!" Candice told her with a warm smile.

" Can't wait!" Faith returned.

* * *

Backstage

" Oh my God, girl! That was crazy! You rocked it!" Emma told Faith, giving her a hug.

" Thanks," Faith said with a grin on her face.

" So next question is who will win at No Mercy?" Lily wondered.

" I don't know but I can tell you either way, this is going to be an awesome ride," Faith told Lily happily."

" So, you were with Cena last night?" Jessica asked, walking up with Cody Rhodes who had a tag team match next.

Faith rolled her eyes. " Yeah, but Lils has a date on Friday!" Faith said, changing the subject.

" Oh really? I see you took my advice," Emma commented.

" Something like that" Lily told them with a smile.

" Well, I'm going to go hit the shower. I'll see you later." Faith wasn't ready to tell her friends about making out with Cena. It's something that happened; it wasn't like they were going out. Just two friends who made out all night.

_Yep, nothing more_, she told herself, grinning, _Damn, life is good right now_. She left wondering what color her ends should be for No Mercy.

* * *

_N: That's it for now. Hope you all liked it. Thanks for all the amazing feedback, guys! Keep sending feedback; it makes me type faster! Faith and Cena kissed; so why was that it? Guess I'll leave you wondering. Til next time._


	9. Chapter 9  Hardy's day of Hell part 1

_Ch: 8_

_Rating: T_

_Still don't own anything._

_Pairings: Lily/Jeff, Emma/Shannon, Torrie/Dave and Jessica/Cody; if I'm nice, someday Faith/John._

_Summery: Today was never easy. That's why the Hardy siblings were going to make the best of it until one of them get in trouble. Will anyone get there in time?_

_Now on to the story!_

* * *

Friday night at Smackdown

8:15 pm

Faith and Lily were both in the girls locker room, hanging out with Jessica, Emma, and Torrie Wilson.

Faith was helping Lily get ready for her hot date with Jeff in an hour. Faith was so psyched for her best friend right now. She couldn't wait for Jeff to see her tonight; his mouth would drop!

" What's the story with all of you ladies? Who are you seeing?" Torrie asked them, flipping through the new Diva's Magazine but getting bored of it. She wanted some gossip.

" Well, I'm going out with Shannon," Emma told her happily.

" I'm kind of going out with Cody," Jessica told them all.

" What do you mean kind of? Either you are or you're not," Faith told her, starting Lily's red hair.

Jessica wasn't sure how to word it. " Well, I mean, we've hung out a lot, but he hasn't asked me out as his girlfriend so I don't know if we're seeing each other or just two pals," Jessica explained sadly.

" Whatever, girl. Have you seen the way that man looks at you? It's almost as sad as John and Faith," Torrie told her, smiling brightly.

Faith almost burnt Lily's hair.

" Hey! Watch it!" Lily exclaimed.

" Oops. Sorry, hun. Blame Torrie!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

" Don't change the subject! What's going on with you two?" Jessica asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

" Nothing," Faith answered simply, shrugging a shoulder. Why was that so hard to believe?

" Nothing?!"

" Yup. Need me to spell it out for you?" Faith snapped; she hated talking about her personal life, even with her closest friends. She just wasn't ready.

" You can't let him control you forever," Lily commented.

" Watch it, I almost burned you," Faith's eyes told Lily to shut it.

" Wait, who are we talking about?" Emma asked, obviously concerned.

" Nothing. Lily's just talking," Faith answered defensively.

" Faith!" Emma said.

" Yo!" Faith looked at her, tearing up. Faith was done with Lily's hair.

" Well, have fun on your date and good luck in your match," Faith told the girls, grabbing her things before walking out the door.

" Faith! Hun, wait!" Lily yelled after her best friend.

" What was that about?" Torrie wondered.

" It's nothing," Lily told her, but her face told all.

" Well, our match is next; we better go," Jessica told Emma.

" Yeah. Call her in thirty minutes," Emma told Lily then walked out for their match.

Twenty minutes later, Emma and Jessica had beaten Victoria and Michelle McCool.

Backstage area

" Has she called?" Jessica asked Lily.

" No, nothing. She probably just needs to be alone," Lily told her.

" Well, don't let it ruin your night. I say go have fun on your date and just forget about it for tonight. There's nothing you can do. Do not tell Jeff his sister just up and left without a word as were she is," Emma instructed.

" Ok, I'll do that. Faith would want me to. Guys, you do know what today is, right?" Lily asked.

Both girls looked confused.

" Nope," Jessica answered honestly.

" It's.. not important. Never mind. I better go; I'm supposed to meet Jeff," Lily told them.

" Alright, see ya! Call us with details. Well, in less you two have sex. Then I don't want details," Emma said.

Lily laughed at that comment. " I will. Bye!"

" See ya!" Jess told her, giving her thumbs up as she walked out the door.

" Do you really think Faith's alright?" Jess asked Emma.

" I don't know. But Lils is right; let's give her some space. What's today?" Emma asked her.

" I have no clue. It's Friday, October fifth," Jess answered.

" Did you say October fifth?" Emma questioned. Her eyes widened as she realized what today was.

" Yeah. What about it?"

" Today's the day that Faith's mom passed away," Emma explained.

Jessica looked shocked. " Oh shit! How did we forget? Wait, don't Matt, Jeff, and Faith go to their mom's grave? I mean, they go every year! It's not like they forgot, right?" Jessica wondered.

" I don't think they forgot. There's no way."

" Why would Jeff pick today to go on his and Lily's first date?"

" I don't know. Who can explain why Jeff does what he does?" Emma questioned.

" It makes no sense!" Jessica exclaimed.

" Sure it does. If your mom passed, you'd always remember the date for the rest of your life. You'd want to change it up, do something good. There's no way Jeff forgot," Emma tried to get Jess to see.

" Yeah, I guess you're right," Jessica said, still worried for Faith.

Faith was strong. It's what everyone loved about her, but she didn't have to be; even the strong cry. Faith lost her mom at the age of fifteen to cancer. She knew when this time came around Faith always hated it. It was just a reminder that she was gone, never coming back. Jess was worried alright; how could anyone not be?

Lily and Jeff's date

" So I hope you like Olive Garden?" Jeff asked her as she got in the car.

She gave him a smile. " That sounds great," Lily answered. Jeff was all dressed up in a suit and everything.

"You look beautiful," Jeff told her. She did; she had on a simple black halter dress with her hair down.

" Thanks, you look good too," she told him.

" Alright, let's go!" he seconded.

* * *

Unknown location

Faith didn't know where she was. All she knew is today was hard enough without all the b.s. over who she likes or don't like. She just had to get out of there. She felt bad for walking out like that on Lily, but she had to. Faith had been walking for about thirty minutes. She saw a bar and decided one drink couldn't hurt.

* * *

At Olive Garden

" So why today?" Lily asked. Jeff raised an eyebrow at the question.

" Why today what?" Jeff returned, taking a sip of the wine the server had left them.

" You know what today is. Why did you pick tonight to be our first date?"

" Because it's Friday night and it seemed like a good idea at the time. Why are you asking this?" Jeff asked, concerned. Did she not like him like he liked her? _I'm going to kill Faith and Matt when I get back._

" It's just today is not the happiest day for your family," Lily pointed out sadly.

Then it clicked.

" Oh, I see. So you're wondering why I'm not with Faith or Matt? We all decided that this year, we'd spend it with the ones we love, or like. You only live once and sometimes you just got to hang on, even if the day blows. Today has been hard; I'm not going to lie. I'm not going to sit here and tell you about how hard this day has been or how many times I almost called Matt or Faith. But we need today to be normal," Jeff explained.

" Oh."

" Is Faith ok?" Jeff was concerned for his little sister. It was Faith's idea to do something fun today.

" Oh no, she's fine. She hasn't mentioned anything. In fact, she did my hair and make up," Lily lied. She no idea if Faith was ok, but Jeff wanted to have fun. Besides, Emma wanted her to not tell him so she'd do just that.

" Good. I thought that was Faith's handy work. Now let's talk about something not so depressing, shall we?" Jeff asked as their waitress came back with their food.

" Sounds like a good idea!" Lily agreed.

* * *

At the bar

Faith was only going to have one beer. Then that one beer became one more, then one more and so on. She was already drunk off her ass when someone sat next to her.

" What are you doing here?" asked a male voice.

Faith looked up to see Kennedy sitting next to her. Shit. Could this night get any better?

" Having a drink. What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked him defensively.

" Getting drunk," he told her with a creepy smirk, " In fact I think you've had enough. Why don't I give you a ride?"

Faith started laughing. " Yeah, ok. Why don't you get lost?" Faith requested, rolling her eyes. Like she'd ever get in a car with him.

Kennedy got up and easily stood her up to him, locking his grip on her wrist and not letting go.

Faith tried moving around from him but she was drunk and weaker than him. " No. Stop! Let me go, dammit!" Faith yelled at him. She started punching him in his stomach, trying to get him to let her loose. But again, he tightened his grip on her. Faith was starting to get scared. She didn't see anyone she knew.

" Is there a problem here?" the bartender asked the couple.

Kennedy answered before Faith could. " No, just having a fight with my girl, nothing more."

" I'm not your girl," Faith sneered at him.

" Ooh, feisty. I knew there was a reason I liked you and here I just thought I wanted a piece of you," Kennedy told her, creeping her out.

" Look, just let me go, ok? It's not happening," she tried to reason with him.

" Or what? You'll go get your boyfriend? Oh wait, you don't have one. Looks like we work out after all," he said with a smile on his face.

" Look, asshole, if you don't let me go, I'll scream," Faith warned him.

" Aw, I'm so fucking scared. Now let's go. I need a good fuck and you're just what the doctor ordered," he told her, pulling her out the door with him. She was kicking and punching as soon as they were out the door.

" Stop!"

He hit her three times in the head, knocking her out.

After putting her in the car, he got himself into the driver's seat and sped off down the street.

* * *

_AN: Wow, that was never the plan for the ending. It was either going to be her pouring out her heart to John or Amy showing up, but this seemed good too. So yeah, hope you don't hate me for not letting it be John. What will happen when no one has heard from Faith? Will Faith get out of there? Hmm, I don't know.. Will be a two parter, maybe three. Till next time!_


	10. Chapter 10 The highway to hell part 2

_Ch: 9_

_Rating: T_

_Pairings: Randy/Candice, Matt/Charity, Shannon/Emma, Jeff/Lily, Dave/Torrie, Paul/Stephanie_

_Summary: Why? That's what everyone is asking. Will Faith be okay?_

_On to the story!_

* * *

Unknown location

Faith woke up to find herself in the middle of nowhere. There were trees miles long. There was not one car. Faith started getting really scared. Very scared. Faith looked to see Kennedy looking down at her.

" Look, I'm sorry about what I said back at the bar. I didn't mean it. You're a great guy. In fact, any girl would be lucky to have you. I'm just not that one," Faith fibbed, trying to get him to let her go. And if it didn't work? She scanned the car for a way out. She decided to continue and try to get on his good side, if he had one.

" In fact, my heart belongs to another.."

" Shut up!" Kennedy cut her off, " I don't care! I just want to have some fun and you, baby, are just that."

Kennedy locked the truck doors. Faith backed up so that she was right against the truck door.

" No!"

" I'm sorry; did you think I was asking? You're a spoiled little princess who needs to learn you can't always get what you want in life,:" he explained to her.

Something in Faith snapped. " You have no idea what my life is like, you little fucker! Don't sit here and try to turn this all on me. As soon as I get out of here, you'll wish you were never born," she warned him, her eyes blazing with hatred.

" Yeah. I don't think so," Kennedy said, pushing her back to the seat. She punched him right back, making him stumble back shocked.

" Oh, now you're tough?" he mocked her.

" Fuck you!" she screamed at him.

" What do you think I'm trying to do?" he asked, backing her up into the truck door some more. He then tried to get on top of her.

" **GET OFF ME!**" she yelled, kicking and screaming. She prayed that maybe, just maybe, there was someone out there that could help her. If not, she was in more trouble than she thought._ Yeah, this is the last time I ever have a beer, _she decided in her head.

" Would you shut up?! This would go a whole lot faster if you did," he told her, holding her down. She couldn't move. She again tried, hitting him in the chest and stomach but he was too strong. Now he was ready for what she gave him. She was moving under him, which was on a bad idea on her end. He was right against her thigh, she could feel him. It made her shiver and not in a good way either.

" No! Now get off!" she was trying to kick him off her when he tried something else. He held her down by her right wrist. He knew that was the hand she hit harder with. Now that he was holding her down, he started hitting her in the face over and over again. Faith could taste her own blood. She knew she was bleeding very badly. Faith was trying so hard not to show him how scared she was of him. Matt taught her to never let her attacker know if they were winning or scaring her; it made them do worse. But right this minute, the bastard knew. He was enjoying watching her squirm under him; every fucking minute of it.

" You know you like this, princess. You're just acting," he told her, trying to get in her head.

She tried blocking him out. She kicked him one more time with all of the power she had. He loosened his grip enough that she was able to poke him in the eye. He quickly went to cover his left eye. Seeing this, she smirked then grabbed his head and slammed it down onto the steering wheel. She did it again and again until she noticed there was blood everywhere and it wasn't all hers. Faith smiled, seeing this. She loved it; there was no way she'd let him do anymore to her, no way in hell. Faith then went to unlock the door, but felt someone grab her by the roots of her hair and yanked her backwards.

" Give up and I'll make it good for you," he told her with a creepy smile on his face.

" You like blood? I'll give you some more blood on that pretty little face of yours. No one will want you. Cena won't. Your brothers will run with fear at seeing how badly beaten and used you look; how cheap their little sister looks. And your friends will be wondering what happened to their dear little Faithie? What broke her?"

With that said, he slammed her head against the glass window. The glass shattered but didn't break. There was a long crack down the middle with blood. Faith's blood.

" And then I can have you!"

Faith felt a wave of dizziness but told herself to be stronger or he'd win. He'd win this little game he was playing. He was again on top of her. This time, he was ripping at her shirt. She kicked him in the gut one more time, her heel straight at him. Kennedy doubled over, not prepared for the blow.

" You'll never have me," she screamed at him, reaching for the door, getting it unlocked. Kennedy reached for her, but she kicked him where it'd hurt the most. She gave him a victory smile then opened the door and ran. She ran as far as her legs would take her and she wasn't looking back.

* * *

Faith wasn't looking back; she knew not to. She saw light through the trees and followed it out. When she got out of the woods, she was by a freeway. Faith didn't even realize how badly she was shaking. Hell, she didn't know she was crying until she tasted her salty tears. She reached for her cell phone and dialed the only person who wasn't busy. At least she prayed he was alone.

Faith silently hoped she sounded normal and not like the mess she was in. But as soon as she heard his voice, she was doomed.

" Faith! What's up?"

He sounded so happy, could she really ruin it? Quickly moving those thoughts to the back of her mind, she spoke. Her voice was hoarse from crying and screaming.

" J.. John, I need you," she told him.

" Faith, baby, what's wrong?"

" Help. I.. I.. I'm not sure where he is," she told him, breaking down.

John quickly became worried. " Faith, I need you to calm down. Who?"

Faith started crying when she realized what could have happened to her in that truck.

" Faith?" he asked, concerned. He was already heading to his black Hummer when he heard her start crying. " Where are you?" John asked, getting in the car.

" I don't know! I'm by a highway. But I'm not sure where," she told him, not helping one bit.

John closed his eyes. " Are you by any street signs? If you are, tell me where and I'll come get you," he told her, opening his blue eyes back.

" Ok, hold on," Faith said, walking down the side of the road. Surprisingly, there wasn't really any cars. She found street signs and smiled.

" I'm by Creek Crossing," she told him.

" Ok, I know where you are. Faith, I want you to get out of sight until I get there. Don't move from where you are," he told her, leaving the hotel.

" Alright, Cena. Thank you," she said gratefully.

" Always, baby girl."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, due to Cena's driving skills, he was there. She quickly recognized John's Hummer and ran for it. The driver side door open and he was running towards her with a worried look on his face.

Faith gave him a forced smile. John got a good look at her face and clothes; she was bleeding really badly. He could tell her face looked worse but couldn't see it entirely. A part of him didn't want to. The Hardy brothers were going to be knocking some heads out, as was Randy. John's eyes quickly went from worried to pissed.

" What happened to you?"

Faith was hugging herself and didn't answer him. How could she explain what almost and did happen? What could have been? She felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't show Cena how weak you are_, she told herself but it was too late. Nothing could stop her tears.

Seeing this, he quickly embraced her with a huge hug. As soon as he did, she broke down again. This time was way worse than when she was on the phone. Cena was trying his best to calm her down but in the back of his head he just wanted to go find out who ever harmed his girl and make them feel like she did at the moment. He silently vowed to make whoever it was pay. And he'd enjoy every minute of it.

He whispered things into her ear, trying to calm her down. " Shh, baby girl. It's going to be alright. I'm not going to ever let anyone hurt you again," he promised her, stroking her hair lovingly, trying to get her to stop crying. He wiped away the tears that were falling. He was just going to hold her and make all the pain go away even if they were on the side of the highway.

He didn't care.

* * *

_AN: There was no way I was going to let Faith get raped. I couldn't; Faith is a fighter and I wanted to stop it from happening. She was lucky. Most wouldn't had been. As to why she called Cena.. well, that will all be in the next chapter. Next chapter, we finally will get some Faith and John love in. But only the main characters will be in the next one. Mostly Faith, her brothers, Lily, and Randy. Everyone else will appear after. Till next time. Hope you liked it._


	11. Chapter 11 In darkness there is light

_Ch: 10_

_Rating: T_

_Pairings in this chapter: Lily/Jeff, Candice/Randy, Faith/John maybe, Stephanie/Paul._

_Summary: Faith opens up to John. John vows to get Mr. Kennedy back, but he'll have to take a ticket behind her brothers and Orton._

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The car ride was silent. Except for Faith crying, there was no sound at all. John was trying to concentrate on the road instead of how Faith looked. She looked worn out. He barely got her to calm down before getting in his car. But now she was just looking out the car window, not saying one word the whole time.

Really she was replaying Kennedy slamming her head in the passenger's side window. Then the blood flashed in her mind and she blinked, remembering John was driving, not him. She decided she would refer to the rat bastard as him. No other words could work right now.

Before she knew it, she heard John, snapping her out of her own thoughts.

" We're here," he told her, his voice as gentle and warm as he could be without making her flinch.

Faith silently unbuckled her seatbelt and let herself out of the car. John waited for her to come around to him. She gave him a forced smile and held herself; she wouldn't look him in the eyes. She knew she most likely looked like the walking dead. She decided she'd wait until the last minute to see herself in the mirror.

In silence, she followed John. There were some stares. I mean, who wouldn't look if someone walked through a peaceful hotel lobby all bloody and used up? You'd look too; she knew she would, even if it was rude.

Finally after a very long walk and a long elevator ride, John was about to hit Faith's level, which was five.

" No! Don't!" she exclaimed then explained, " Please, I.. I don't want to be alone." The fear was written all over her face.

John sent her a worried look, his blue eyes darker than usual. Faith quickly figured out that John's baby blues turned dark blue whenever he was mad or worried.

" Alright, we'll got to mine," he told her.

* * *

In Cena's hotel room

John turned on the light then walked in, Faith following closely behind. She still held herself protectively.

John watched Faith; how she was acting, the way she was holding herself. It was almost as if she was afraid of her shadow which John thought she may very well be. He now got a good look at her. Her top was ripped up, showing the left side of her bra. Her face was bloody, with cuts and bruises around and above her cheeks. There was also a huge gash right above her eyebrow which looked like she may need stitches. A cut ran across her lips; those lips that he wanted to taste one last time. He closed his eyes, remembering how good they felt against his. He remembered how happy and full of life she had seemed. Now it seemed sucked out, like a life size vacuum cleaner.

John cleared his voice, making her focus on him.

" So are you going to tell me what happened to you tonight?"

Faith's eyes watered up again. He regretted asking now. Faith must have seen it in his face because she quickly started talking.

" Can I just get washed up first? I.. I don't even know how to tell you," she told him.

" Yeah, of course. Let me go start it for you. Sit down."

" No, it's ok. I'll do it; you've done enough for me tonight."

John raised an eyebrow at her. " Faith, I told you, I'd come in a snap of a finger if that's what it was. Stay here and relax, ok? I may need to take you to a doctor first, so maybe we should take pictures of the cuts and bruises," John said.

Faith's eyes widened in fear. " No! I'll.. I'll be fine."

" You don't want to get this guy?" John questioned.

Faith looked down at her feet. " That'll be the easy part."

" What do you mean?"

Faith didn't answer. John looked at her for a good long moment. " Shit! He works with you?"

Faith looked back up at him and held eye contact with him.

" Yes" was the simple answer.

" Who? Just tell me who," he pleaded.

Faith realized she couldn't say his name. She wanted to, badly, but nothing came out. John just watched her.

" Faith?"

She closed her eyes and breathed steadily. She opened her eyes again and met his blues.

" Kennedy."

John turned pale. The ass was on the same damn roster as her. But in the back of his head, Cena had easy access to him.

" I'll go start the shower. Do you want me to get you some clothes? You are staying here, right?" he asked her all at once.

" No, don't leave! I'll borrow a t-shirt from you or something. I can't be left alone, not now," Faith told him.

" Ok, I'll stay. Be right back," he assured her before going to start the shower.

* * *

The bathroom

Faith slowly peeled off her clothes; her whole body ached. She finally looked in the mirror to see that she looked really beaten and bloody. She wondered how John could look at her when she couldn't even look at herself. Seeing herself in the mirror just made it all the more real; she broke down again. After a good cry she made up to mind to take a bubble bath. Faith slide in the bubble bath. The warm water hurt her deeper cuts but she was trying to enjoy it.

* * *

Back in the room

John was looking through his drawers for a t-shirt Faith could sleep in and it hit him that Faith needed to see a doctor. No matter what she said, and since she was in the WWE, it didn't have to be a hospital doctor, it could be their trainer. In fact, if he remembered right, there was one right on the floor. He just couldn't figure out where. He could tell looking at the gash above her right eyebrow that she needed stitches.

" I'll call Paul. He'll be with Steph and she'll have the trainer's room number," John told himself, getting his cell out and searching for Paul's cell number. Would he have to tell Paul what was up?_ Did Matt and Jeff know? No, of course not, Cena; they'd be here._ He knew Randy had no clue as he would be here along with Candice.

John dialed Paul's number.

It took two rings before Paul picked up.

_" Hello?" _

" Paul, hey man. What's up?"

_" Nothing; just watching the news," Paul replied._

" God, getting old and married makes you boring. Dude, you got to get out more."

_" Yeah, you tell Steph that and see how long you keep your job. So what do you need?" _

" Does Steph know where the closest trainer is to me?"

_" Why?" _

" Faith's hurt and it's pretty bad."

_" Alright, hold on Cena." _

A moment later, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque was on the phone.

_" John, what's going on with Ms. Hardy?" _

" I need a trainer."

_" Yes, I get that, but why?"_

" She's going to kill me for telling you, but you'll find out when whoever gets here. Someone attacked her."

_" What? Oh my God, is she ok? No. Stupid question huh? I'll send one to you. What room are you in?" she asked._

" Room 211."

" Ok, one will be there soon. Give her a hug for me," she added.

John smiled. For a woman who was supposed to be a bitch, she sure did care about her employees.

" I will. Thank you."

* * *

John heard a knock on the door and answered it. Seeing the trainer he'd seen around the arena and hotel, he let him in. The trainer walked in with two bags of stuff.

" Sup dawg? Thanks for coming over; I know it's late," John said gratefully.

The trained nodded, a little star struck. Yes, he had seen John Cena around but he'd never talked to him before, not even when he needed it himself.

" Sure, Mrs. Levesque said that Ms. Hardy may need stitches so I brought the stuff for that, along with stuff to clean cuts, bandages, the usual," he told John nervously. Man, this guy is huge! The trainer thought to himself.

" Ok, great. I think she'll need at least five stitches; he cut her pretty badly," John told him, not noticing how the smaller man was acting.

" Alright. Where is she?"

" Oh, she's taking a bath.." Right as he said that, Faith stuck her head out.

" Yo Cena, wanna throw me a shirt?" Faith asked, not noticing the trainer in the room.

The trainer noticed her and raised an eyebrow at the two. Were they together? There were rumors that they were sleeping with each other, but of course he didn't believe any of that talk. He had been with the WWE long enough to know when it was just talk.

John noticed the trainer looking at her and walked to her with his jersey in hand. When he got to the bathroom door, he blocked the trainer from seeing anything behind the door. John couldn't help it; he was now very protective over the youngest Hardy.

John quickly handed Faith the jersey. Seeing how John was acting, Faith raised her left eyebrow.

" Everything okay?" she asked him softly.

" Yep, fine," he told her.

Faith just looked at him then closed the door to get dressed.

Faith quickly put on John's jersey. It was huge on her, but she liked baggy clothes and it would work. Faith walked out of the bathroom to see a small scrawny man waiting nervously with John. She looked in between the two men, not sure what was going on.

" Cena, who's your friend?" she asked him; at least now she knew why he blocked her from seeing out.

John looked at the trainer. " He's going to help clean you up and look at that gash above your eyebrow," John explained to her.

Faith glanced at the trainer. " Oh."

The trained surveyed Faith; John may have been right about stitches and she needed to be bandaged up.

" Hey, I hope you don't mind?"

Faith bit her bottom lip. " No, it's fine."

The trainer looked at John for permission to move closer to her. John just gave him a look that said " get to it" so he did. Faith stayed still as the trainer came near her; she felt him touch the gash.

" I think we're looking at five stitches here. I have the stuff for that in the black bag, if you'd hand it to me Cena?" he asked him.

John nodded and handed it to him.

Both John and Faith watched him get the stuff out. He got out a white cloth and he put something on it. He put the cloth on Faith's cut. It was both a cleanser and would numb her gash long enough to put the stitches in her. He already had a needle with some thread in it.

Before Faith knew it, there was a needle in her forehead.

He was done in about two minutes.

He then started to work on cleaning her cuts and putting cream on it to help heal faster, also so she wouldn't scar. He put a bandage over her forehead and one of her right arm.

" Don't get the stitches wet. Try to keep it dry when you're washing," the trainer told her.

" Alright."

" Is that all?" he glanced at the both of them.

John looked at Faith, who nodded her head yes.

" Alright then. Come find me in ten days and I'll get those stitches out for you," he explained.

" I will. Thanks," she told him.

" Sure." With that, the trainer left.

Faith just watched John look at her nervously.

" Before you get pissed off and yell at me, just know that I'm not sorry. I did what I had to. You were hurt and you needed to be treated," he explained.

Faith smiled. " It's ok, John . I understand. I'm just happy I have a friend like you," she told him honestly.

John frowned; they were still just friends? Man, this woman would be the death of him. Did she not see that?

" Friends?"

Faith looked at him, surprised. " We are, right?"

John looked puzzled. Did she not realize how much that kiss meant to him? He thought of her when he was tanning, during his matches, dreaming, and hanging out with his boys. He couldn't shake her off his mind, no matter how hard he tried.

" Baby girl, I was hoping we were pass the we're just friends stage," he said.

Faith smiled softly. " Really?"

" Duh! Can you not see that I'm crazy about you?"

" So am I," she seconded.

John looked relieved to hear that. " So then, what are we?"

Faith looked him in the eyes. " Whatever you want it to be," she told him with a smile on her face for the first time that night.

" In that case, I'd say you're my baby girl," he said.

She blushed at that comment. " Then there we have it."

The new couple had talked about everything that happened that night. From Faith snapping at the girls to drinking too much, to the attack. There were a few tears once she told him what happened but he was quick to wipe them away for her. Before they knew it, they were both drifting off to sleep.

" I'll let you have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor," John offered.

Faith shot him a look." Floor? No, this is your hotel room so you should get the bed."

" You're hurt and my girl. So you get the bed," he told her, laughing slyly.

Faith rolled her hazel eyes. " How about this, you and me share the bed? And if you're a good little boy, I'll kiss you good night."

John grinned. " If I'm a good little boy? What if I'm a bad boy?" he asked, drawing her into his arms to hold her.

" Then.. you'll still get a kiss," she told him, laughing to herself.

" That's what I thought."

" Cena, just hold me and shut up."

" Oh fine, I guess I could do that," he told her jokingly.

It was then that Faith realized she'd be okay in time. After all, her new boyfriend was John Cena.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think! Or if you have any ideas for this story, let me know! I'll see what I can do to make it happen. If you want Kennedy to get hit upside the head with a steel chair, that can happen! You never know, lol. I'm sorry no one was really in this chapter, but they would've have fit. They will be in the next one!_


	12. Chapter 12 The Hardy boys Worried?

_Ch: 11_

_Rating: T_

_Pairings: Candice/Randy, Stephanie/Paul, Faith/John, Lily/Jeff, Charity/Matt, Amy/Adam_

_Summary: Faith's cell has been off; the normally cool big brother Jeff is freaking out. It doesn't't help any when Matt comes into the picture. Wait until they see Faith. And how will they take it now that Faith is with John? Will they be welcoming? Guess you'll have to read to find out._

_Hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

Lily and Faith's hotel room

It was 10:30 and Lily's cell phone was going off nonstop. She groaned, then smiled when she saw the caller id.

" Hey. Miss me already?" she asking, grinning.

" Hi baby. No.. well, yes. But that's not why I'm calling you. Can you do me a favor and wake my sister up for me? I've called her three times last night and twice this morning but she has it off," he explained.

" Sure, but why do you need to talk to her so bad?" she wondered, getting out of bed but not looking at the bed next to hers.

" She's my sister. And we didn't get to gossip last night," Jeff told her honestly. It's what he and Faith always did when they had a date, good or bad. They'd call each other and give every detail, except for if it got dirty. Well more so him, seeing how she was saving herself for marriage; a fact that made him and Matt proud.

Lily laughed softly to herself. She made a mental note to ask Faith later what Jeff said about her.

" Sure. Hold on," she said. Lily got a good look at the bed then gasped, remembering Faith never came home.

She looked around for a note, since Faith always left a note, but couldn't't find one.

_Damn, I should've called her,_ she told herself, _Shit, what do I tell Jeff?_

" Uh, Jeff, promise you won't flip out?" she asked, closing her eyes and preparing for the worst.

" Lils, where is my sister?" he asked, going into big brother mode. He usually left Matt to that role, but something in Lily's voice didn't sit well with him.

" Well, its kind of a long story and part I really don't know. Faith kinda walked out last night and never called me or anyone for that matter. We haven't heard from her and she's not here," she explained nervously.

Jeff breathed in and out, trying to calm down. " Her cell's not on. I'll call Matt and ask him if he's heard from her," he said.

" OK. Call me and let me know what you know."

" Yeah, I will. Bye babe," he told her, flipping his cell shut, not waiting for a reply from Lily.

Jeff dialed Matt's cell.

Matt picked up by the third ring.

* * *

Matt's hotel room

Matt woke up to his cell buzzing next to him. Charity woke up, annoyed.

" Matt! Answer your damn cell," she told him grumpily.

Matt glared at his girlfriend then at his cell.

" This better be good, Jeff," he told him, sitting up in the bed, " Wait, what? Dude, slow down."

Charity looked at Matt, hearing his voice.

" I called her last night, but her cell was off. Oh, you too? Damn! OK, calm down. I'll call Randy, alright? He'd know, if anyone. Alright, see ya. Call Lily back. Bye!"

Matt closed his phone then looked at Charity, who gave him a question look.

" Hold on."

With that, he called Randy. If anyone could find her, it'd be him.

" Yo Randy. Where is she?"

Randy was annoyed. Who the hell called Randy Keith Orton at 10:30 am on a fucking Saturday?

Candice was lucky; she could sleep through anything. It took him all of three minutes to figure out it was Faith that Matt was referring to. He was seriously going to bitch at that girl when he saw her. Best friend or not, he needed his sleep.

" How the hell should I know? You know, you should put a bell on that woman or, hell, a shock collar. That way whenever she gets out of line, we can zap," Randy told him, annoyed.

" Dude, we can't find her. You're the next best bet."

" Shit. Well.. try Cena, he might know," Randy answered.

" Why would Cena know? And can't you ask him? You're roommates with him after all."

" I'm not there. I'm with Candice. But if it makes you feel better, I'll go and check."

" Yeah, that would actually," Matt accepted.

" Alright. Well, in that case, I'll call you when I find her," Randy told him as he got out of bed.

With that said, Randy hung up his cell. He looked at Candice and smiled; she was still fast asleep. She looked so peaceful and happy. He envied her, wishing it could be him asleep.

Faith's gonna get it, he told himself.

After writing a note for Candice, he got dressed and made his way to Randy's room.

* * *

Randy and John's hotel room

10:45 am

Randy walked in and saw John holding someone. He smiled, knowing it was Faith. Hell, her purple tips kinda gave it away. He then became mad.

" I got up for this?" he asked himself aloud.

Then he yelled.

**" CENA! HARDY! GET YOUR ASSES UP NOW!**"

John and Faith both jumped up. John glared at him while Faith just stared at him.

" Damn, dawg. What's up your ass?" John asked, obviously pissed off.

" I already told you; a nice pointy stick," Faith reminded him. She didn't get any sleep; she was tossing and turning.

" Oh don't get me started.. Wait, what happened to you?" Randy asked, seeing her face clearly for the first time.

Faith looked at John, as if asking him for some help. John shied, knowing full well it was going to be a long day.

" Randy, man, maybe you should sit down. This might take a while. No, better than that, I'll tell you out in the hall," John said, getting out of bed.

Randy only stared at his best friend, who looked down at the bed. She'd stare at anything but at Randy's face.

" Fine," Randy agreed, following John out to the hallway.

* * *

Randy stared at John, not saying a word. He felt bad for yelling at Faith, but how was he supposed to know? Damn, that shock collar would come in handy right about now.

" So.. Are we just going to look at each other or what?" Randy asked, waiting impatiently for answers.

John took a deep breath. " I'm going to keep it simple. Faith had a little too much to drink. Kennedy showed up, messed with her, wouldn't leave her alone. Then after all of that, he dragged her to his truck and beat her until she looked like she does now. He tried to rape her bro," John laid it out gently to him.

Randy took a step back from John. His face was pale and he looked like he was in shock. Randy rushed passed John, going back into the hotel room. John didn't know what he was doing, so he followed, afraid of what would happen next.

* * *

Faith looked up to see Randy rush in with a worried look on his face. He quickly made it over to her, then pulled her into his arms. Faith melted right into them. Randy rocked her back and forth, muttering how sorry he was.

John just stared at the two best friends. Oh yeah, this was going to be a long day alright.

An hour later, after both John and Faith were dressed and ready to talk, Jeff, Matt, Lily, Charity, and Candice walked in. All five of them were worried for the youngest Hardy.

Jeff and Matt both rushed to their sister as soon as they saw her. Randy and John went to where the girls were waiting while the Hardy siblings hugged like they were never letting go.

All Randy said was that he found Faith and she was ok, but they needed to come over asap.

Lily gasped, feeling guilt rush over her. Charity only stared at Faith, not sure what to do. Candice, well.. she had a feeling all hell was about to break loose.

Kennedy was in a whole world of trouble and no one would stop these guys.

* * *

_AN: I'll leave it there for now. Sorry if it wasn't as good. But next chapter, Faith tells her brothers what happened to her and who did it. Also, they find out about her and John. Will they be happy for her?_


End file.
